


On Applications and Sacrifices

by Dark_Writer



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I love this university, writing this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Writer/pseuds/Dark_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While we at Silas University would like to welcome all students, proper immolation techniques, alchemical construction and demonic rituals must be observed according to the regulations outlined below. Failure to comply with this will result in denial of your application and or/death, the latter of which the university cannot be called to account for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Applications and Sacrifices

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I might make a series out of it, might not.

The University would like to advise prospective students that, in addition to good grades, an official school transcript and blood and DNA samples, students are required to provide sufficient evidence of sacrificial ceremonies performed in order to complete the application process.

While we at Silas University would like to welcome all students, proper immolation techniques, alchemical construction and demonic rituals must be observed according to the regulations outlined below. Failure to comply with this will result in denial of your application and or/death, the latter of which the university cannot be called to account for.

Students should note the following when undertaking the application process:

Application Statement:

These must include a blood oath sworn to the university’s powers that be. While it does not guarantee your acceptance, blood oaths bind you to this hallowed institution until graduation should you matriculate into the class of your year of application.

In order to do so, simply open an incision anywhere within the general area of your arm from elbow to fingertips and smear the resulting blood on the space indicated on the application form.* Once this is done, proceed to recite the incantation provided in order to complete the oath.

Failure to do so or to complete the oath correctly can result in any of the following:

  *          Unwanted Satanic deals
  *          Death by blood loss
  *          The loss of one’s physical body and/or soul via the Gate of Truth



Further to this, students are also requested to pay attention to Chapter 798, section 34c, subsection 666 for more information regarding the university’s general policies on blood oaths for more information.

Summoning Rituals

While the university reserves the right to specify the requirements of individual applications, each one MUST be vetted by a demon of great standing. While those vetted by lesser demons may be considered, those students stand less of a chance of acceptance.

Individuals are cautioned against summoning any of the Seven Princes on pain of death and damnation, thus rendering you unfit for the consumption of our glorious institution.

Sacrificial Requirements

While not compulsory, it is highly recommended that healthy, plump goats be used in the compulsory sacrifice required for entrance. The weight of said goat should be 4.7 stone or more, resulting in a meatier, richer sacrifice.

For proper immolation techniques, students are requested to pay attention to Chapter 798, section 54b, sub-section 4.

Further Reading

Additional information can be obtained in Chapter 798 of this handbook regarding university requirements.

*Students should note that this must be done with a knife blessed by a priest or the equivalent officer of your faith to ensure maximum bondage to the oath.


End file.
